Cuatro veces que Merlin perdió a alguien y una vez que no
by missginni
Summary: Con cada muerte de un ser querido Merlin cambia un poco, hasta que al final lo pierde todo... o puede que no. Merthur.


_Escrito para la comunidad de livejournal lamarcadenimueh._

_**Personajes/Pareja:** Merlin_

_**Prompt:** Cinco veces que Merlin perdió a alguien, o variante, cuatro veces que Merlin perdió a alguien y un vez que no (merlin/quiensea o gen). Basado en este gifset: tumblr de unmatterable, post 70538962144_

_**Titulo:** Cuatro veces que Merlin perdió a alguien y una vez que no_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Notas:** Sé que la primera Muerte que sufre Merlin es la de Will, pero como no estaba contemplada en el gifset en que se ha basado esto, no la he incluido. Espero que la persona que lo pidió lo considere a la altura del reto ^^_

* * *

**Cuatro veces que Merlin perdió a alguien y una vez que no**

**1**

La primera vez es impactante por todos los sentimientos que encierra. No más difícil, ni más dolorosa en perspectiva, pero sí impactante. Merlin no sabe bien qué es lo que siente, ni cuál de las emociones que lo recorren es la más fuerte. Se siente ajeno, se siente impotente y se siente solo. Y duele, de una forma que no se asemeja a nada que haya sentido antes, que lo vuelve débil y vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Merlin llora sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Freya, impotente, y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas como si se estuviese ahogando y ella fuese lo único capaz de salvarle.

Es precisamente lo contrario, claro. Ella está muerta y él no ha sido capaz de salvarla.

Merlin separa su cuerpo con una delicadeza que contrasta con la avalancha de sentimientos que lo recorren de arriba abajo. Y prepara metódicamente la balsa que la llevará al centro del lago, donde reposará para siempre. No sería capaz de describir, ni en ese momento ni después, lo mucho, muchísimo que le cuesta cada movimiento. Ni lo mucho que necesita cada uno para completar la tarea, para mantenerse sobre la tierra y no pensar en nada más.

Mientras ella se aleja hacia las aguas, Merlín siente como si una parte de él la siguiera. Su tiempo juntos ha sido breve, pero de algún modo Merlin sabe también que una parte de Freya se ha quedado con él, para siempre.

Finalmente se aleja hacia el castillo, consciente de que no es su vida la que ha terminado. Que todavía le queda mucho por hacer.

**—~oOo~—**

**2**

Las últimas palabras de su padre resuenan en sus oídos como mil campanas, enviando con cada sílaba un puñal que le desgarra. Destruye y aniquila todo su ser, rabia, dolor y miedo mezclándose en su interior. Y de algún modo Merlin es consciente de que el mundo ha cambiado, que no puede seguir siendo igual después de ese momento, de ese último aliento de alguien a quien nunca ha tenido, pero que es más parte de él de lo que apenas empieza a vislumbrar.

Merlin se seca las lágrimas que le desbordan y trata de ordenar esa amalgama de sentimientos encontrados que nunca aprenderá a definir. Le cuesta. Le cuesta más de lo que nunca le ha costado nada, y por unos instantes tiene la sensación de que nunca va a lograrlo.

Es el grito de Arturo el que lo saca de ese abismo, aunque sea lo último que el príncipe pretende. Ni está solo ni se ha acabado el mundo. Ni va a acabarse mientras dependa de él.

Merlín se pone en pie con una determinación que arrasa con todo lo demás, que trae calma envenenada y el convencimiento de que él sí tiene los medios para evitar otro desastre.

Otra muerte.

**—~oOo~—**

**3**

La tercera vez le enseña que no es el mundo el que cambia cuando alguien se muere, sino él. Le enseña también que no puede mantener a su lado a los que ama por más magia que corra por sus venas. Y le enseña a sonreír cuando lo que quiere es gritar de frustración y de miedo y maldecir todo aquello que está a su alcance.

Merlin lo ha perdido dos veces, pero no duele menos por ello. Si acaso el dolor se acentúa. Porque la primera vez Lancelot murió por salvarlo y aunque en la segunda ni siquiera ha estado vivo de verdad, Merlin sentía en su interior que sí. Que había vuelto. Que podía dejar de culparse por un destino que su amigo no merecía.

Usa su magia para hacer que la balsa se adentre en el lago, donde sabe que Freya cuidará de él. Y deja que la culpa se haga fuerte en su interior, junto a la impotencia y ese dolor con el que Merlin ha aprendido a vivir.

No puede salvarlos a todos, no es su destino, ahora lo sabe.

Pero Merlin nunca va a dejar de intentarlo.

**—~oOo~—**

**4**

Aunque lo sabe, aunque su parte racional se lo grita a cada segundo, Merlin no puede concebirlo. No puede imaginar un mundo sin Arturo, una vida más allá de la suya. Merlin apenas puede recordar su vida antes de él, ni siquiera siente que haya estado vivo antes de conocerle. Su vida ha sido Arturo, para Arturo, y su muerte debía ser protegiéndole.

Ahora el que muere en sus brazos es su rey, su amigo, su todo. El aliento se le escapa entre una calma y una resignación que Merlin no puede soñar en compartir. Y lo mira, con sus ojos claros, más cristalinos de lo que nunca los ha visto, porque ahora lo miran a él. _De verdad_. Al Merlin que siempre ha estado a su lado, el que lo ha protegido con su magia, el que lo quiere más que a nada en este mundo.

Y Merlin no puede soportarlo. No puede. La rabia, la impotencia y el brutal dolor desbordan sus poros y mueven su mundo, destruyendo todos los cimientos de lo que Merlin ha sido alguna vez. La devastación se extiende más allá de él y lo sumerge en un universo negro, frío y hostil cuando los ojos de Arturo se cierran y el aire deja de llenar sus pulmones.

Su última luz, su última esperanza, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

Merlin grita y se aferra a él y quiere traerlo de vuelta más allá de cualquier raciocinio. No puede creerlo, no puede concebirlo. No _puede_ ser verdad.

Las palabras del dragón son un pobre consuelo que Merlin apenas escucha. Ya no es un hombre, ni siquiera un ser vivo. Cuando se pone en pie lo que queda de Merlin es una cáscara vacía. Todo lo que es, todo lo que alguna vez ha sido, se ha quedado con Arturo. Ha desaparecido con él.

Merlin ya no tiene fuerzas para vivir, ya no tiene motivos para sobreponerse y seguir adelante. Tampoco tiene fuerzas para quitar una vida que ya no siente correr por sus venas.

Camina sin rumbo, sin destino.

**—~oOo~—**

**5**

No cuenta las horas, ni los días, ni los años, ni los siglos. No se molesta en cambiar su aspecto y no le importa que la gente piense que es raro que nunca envejezca. Nunca utiliza la voz ni siquiera para saludar o para murmurar ningún hechizo. Porque Merlin no ha vuelto a usar la magia, ni siquiera sabe si sería o no capaz de recurrir a ella.

Se llama Merlin, tiene el aspecto de aquel joven que una vez llegó a Camelot. Pero no es él. Ese hombre murió una tarde junto al lago que se extiende más allá de su ventana. Junto a la persona que en ese momento le mira con ojos cristalinos y esa media sonrisa que nadie es capaz de imitar.

No siente nada. Ni desconcierto, ni dolor, ni pena, ni alivio. Merlin lo mira como se mira un paisaje, una postal invernal o un cuento aburrido. Como se miran las cosas que no son importantes. Indiferente, vacío.

La voz de Arturo llega hasta él cuando murmura un _"Qué mal te sientan los años"_ que aumenta su sonrisa y hace aun más claros sus ojos. A Merlin su timbre se le hace ajeno, como de otra vida. Su tono, por el contrario, es calidez que se derrama sobre su piel, como luz, como los más fuertes rayos del sol.

Aun así, hace tanto que nada lo alcanza, que apenas lo siente. Y mantiene su mirada vacía clavada en el hombre que comienza a acercarse hacia él.

No es hasta que lo toca, hasta que Arturo lo rodea en un abrazo que Merlin no espera, que se da cuenta de que no es un espejismo, un recuerdo. Se queda quieto, muy quieto, esperando que desaparezca, pero no lo hace. El agarre se hace más fuerte mientras el rítmico latido de su corazón resuena contra el pecho de Merlin, dando cuenta de la vida que corre por sus venas.

Y Merlin abre los ojos para ver por primera vez, toma aliento como si no hubiese respirado en siglos, y levanta sus brazos con una lentitud propia del desuso, con la inseguridad de alguien que despierta a la vida.

Cuando sus propios brazos se cierran en torno a Arturo, siente cómo la avalancha de sentimientos que un día dejó atrás le desborda y se lleva con ella ese Merlin sin vida que ha existido durante siglos. Y llora, mientras escucha la risa de Arturo, mientras sus ojos, sus labios y sus manos se acostumbran de nuevo a la vida.

Ha habido lágrimas en cada muerte, en cada pérdida. Pero ningunas, ningunas tan terribles como esas. Y tan mágicas.

Ningunas como las de un niño cuando acaba de nacer.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, estoy a un review de distancia._

_missginni_


End file.
